


Wanna Play, Now

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, a little spanking, alex is loud, herc is having none of alex's scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alex stretched out in bed, wrinkling his nose at the clock. 2:45 blinked back at him in bright red, the heat low in his stomach growing to a flickering flame. He was tempted to slide his hand under the blanket, take himself in hand and tease himself until he spilled over his own fist, but he knew it wouldn’t be satisfying. Not the way he needed to be satisfied, at least.





	Wanna Play, Now

**Author's Note:**

> y'all asked for this

Alex stretched out in bed, wrinkling his nose at the clock. **2:45** blinked back at him in bright red, the heat low in his stomach growing to a flickering flame. He was tempted to slide his hand under the blanket, take himself in hand and tease himself until he spilled over his own fist, but he knew it wouldn’t be satisfying. Not the way he needed to be satisfied, at least.

 

It’d been a week and a half since he’d last had sex, too busy with a recent project to indulge himself, and the lust was already unbearable. He bit his lip, fingers tapping against the headboard. He went through a mental list of people who were both okay with him showing up at such an hour and not working on something important the next day.

 

The list narrowed and narrowed, his face flushing as he realized who was left. He scooped up his keys, not even bothering to slip on shoes as he slipped out of his tiny apartment. The hallway rug was rough and uncomfortable, the moonlight shining in from the window giving the hall a horror movie-esque glow. He pushed open the staircase door, jamming his fingers in it at the last moment to prevent it from slamming and immediately regretting it. He inspected them as he went down the stairs, feet slapping against the freezing concrete and a small pout on his face.

 

He shoved open the door to the tenth floor, two floors below him, and prowled the hall for Hercules’s apartment number. His keys jingled obnoxiously as he pulled out the spare and unlocked the door, slipping into the apartment and making his way to Hercules’s bedroom.

 

Hercules was, as expected, sitting awake in bed with a pair of pants in his lap and a needle in hand. The bedside lamp cast a soft yellowish light on the room, throwing shadows that made Herc’s bewildered look almost predatory.

 

“Alex,” he said quietly, setting his sewing aside. “What’s up?”

 

Alex put on his best pout and puppy eyes, crawling up the length of Hercules’s bed until he was settled in his lap. He grabbed one of his wrists, guiding his hand up his torso until his fingers rested around his throat. He tilted his head, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and giving Herc an undeniably coquettish leer.

 

“Take care of me?”

 

Herc’s eyes widened, fingers twitching against his throat hesitantly, before relization sweeps over him. His grip goes from loose to firm in seconds, a bolt of heat shooting through Alex’s stomach as he picked up his sewing and moved it out of the way one handed. Alex moaned when that hand came back to sweep over his body, pulling him against Herc’s broad chest and holding him there. His tattered shirt is pushed up, calloused fingertips running over smooth skin and making Alex melt.

 

Alex rolled his hips slowly, grinding down on Herc’s growing erection and arching into his hands. His shirt was pushed up, up, off, and there were lips pressing wet kisses along his collarbone. Alex couldn’t stop himself trying to arch into everywhere Herc touched him and ended up just writhing in his lap, desperate little whimpers spilling past his lips.

 

“You’ve been busy recently, haven’t you, Alex?” Herc asked, his slightly gravelly voice sending tingles along his spine.

 

Alex just nodded, moaning when teeth pressed into his neck with the intent to mark. His nails dug into Herc’s shoulders, eyes fluttering shut as those broad hands travelled down lower and lower. He couldn’t stop the groan that spilled out of him when his cock was brushed even if he wanted to, pressing insistently against Herc’s own bulge.

 

“I’ll take care of you, Alex,” Herc growled, breath ghosting along his heated skin like fire.

 

Alex whimpered, looping his arms around Herc’s neck as his sweatpants were shoved down. He shuddered when Herc took him in hand, biting down on his own forearm to keep quiet. Herc’s hand tangled in his hair, tugging his head back until his throat was bared. He could no longer muffle the helpless little noises that fell from him, intermixed with his laboured breathing. His hips rocked in rhythm with the hand around his cock, his own hand going down to palm Herc through his boxers.

 

“Tell me you’ve got lube,” Alex gasped, hips jerking forward when Herc twisted his wrist.

 

Herc gave him a dark eyed smirk, mouthing along his neck. “When don’t I?”

 

Alex huffed a breathless laugh, “that time Lafayette walked up to my apartment buckass naked--”

 

“--Alright, alright, yes, I do,” Herc laughed, biting down on Alex’s collarbone and pulling a moan from him.

 

Alex wiggled his hips in a silent plea, each touch sending pleasure crackling along his skin. Herc leaned over to his bedside table, rummaging around. Alex, ever impatient, pressed against him like a cat, rubbing and writhing against Herc and thoroughly distracting him.

 

“Alex,” he scolded lightly, wrapping an arm around him and holding him somewhat still long enough to grab the lube.

 

Alex pouted, blunt nails scraping down Herc’s chest as he whimpered impatiently.

 

“I’ve barely even touched you,” Herc rumbled, running the tip of his index finger along the underside of Alex’s almost angry red cock.

 

Alex let out a helpless mewl, hips jumping forward. “S’been a while.”

 

Herc chuckled, popping the cap to the lube and delighting in the way Alex trembled with anticipation in his lap. He slicked his fingers, recapping the lube before tossing it aside. He grabbed a handful of Alex’s ass with his free hand, pulling his cheeks apart and circling his hole with one slick finger. Alex’s trembling increased, little half moans and whimpers spilling out of him. His hips rocked back, fruitlessly trying to get that teasing finger inside him.

 

“What do you want, Alex?” Herc growled, dipping his head to make eye contact.

 

Alex’s pupils were blown, lips wet and slightly red from his biting at them. His hair had slipped from his bun and fell over his face messily, dark against his tan skin and pinkened cheeks.

 

“I want you,” he started slowly, voice thick with something primal and needy. “To fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

 

Herc’s breath caught, pushing his finger into Alex and watching as he moaned his appreciation. He pumped it slowly, watching Alex’s eyes flutter shut and lips part as an endless stream of noises spilled out. Herc didn’t now if the man even knew how to be quiet, let alone had the self control to do so.

 

“M-more,” Alex whined breathlessly, head tipped back and body rocking in a way that should be illegal.

 

Herc complied easily, pushing a second finger in and scissoring them slowly. Alex moaned, and Herc prepared himself for the noise complaint he new he was going to be getting. He pressed their lips together in an attempt to muffle Alex’s noises, groaning himself when Alex’s tongue eagerly dived into his mouth to tangle with his own. Herc curled his fingers just slightly, pressing against Alex’s walls until the man in his lap shuddered violently. The choked off cry of his name that spilled out made Herc’s cock twitch, pulling Alex flush against him. 

 

“There, there, please,” Alex begged, rolling his entire body back in an attempt to get Herc’s fingers back against his prostate.

 

Herc complied easily, pressing against his prostate with each pump of his fingers. Alex fell apart, shaking and moaning incoherently in his lap. He leaked an obscene amount of precum, using the slickness it provided to grind against Herc’s stomach desperately. His jaw dropped open when Herc pushed in a third finger, and Herc couldn’t help but feel a little proud when no sound came out. He just twitched in his lap, eyes glazed over as Herc stretched him.

 

He quickly regained himself, taking in a deep, shuddering breath and letting it out in the form of a moan. His eyes rolled back, catching his lip between his teeth to muffle himself.

 

“I’m gonna get in trouble if you aren’t quiet, ‘Lex,” Herc growled.

 

“No no,” Alex panted, “I’m loud all the time, it’ll be fine. Hurry up.”

 

Before Herc could ponder over what that meant, Alex was snatching up the lube and slathering his cock. He tugged his fingers out slowly, relishing the quiet moan it coaxed out of Alex. He gripped Alex’s hip with one hand, using the other one to line up. Alex let out a shakey breath as the blunt head nudged his hole, sinking down slowly. He caught his lip between his teeth to quiet his keen, eyes rolling back as he was filled. Herc was thicker than anyone else he’d taken, and he was certainly feeling it in the burn that came with the stretch. He settled for a moment after bottoming out, just enjoying the feel of being full, before rolling his hips slowly.

 

His nails dug into Herc’s shoulders, who quickly gripped his wrists and held them behind his back. He rolled his shoulders back, pushing out his chest as he bounced in Herc’s lap, and it looked a little silly, if Herc was being honest, but the tight heat around his cock kept him from laughing. Their chests pressed together, Alex’s cock trapped between their stomachs, lips inches apart and breath intermingling between them.

 

Neither could really tell you who initiate the kiss, but it had Alex dizzy with pleasure. Herc’s broad hands left electric sizzling over his skin, calloused fingertips pinching at his nipples and making him groan into his mouth. He rose up on trembling thighs, dropping down hard and rolling his hips. Herc groaned quietly, releasing Alex’s wrists to grip his hips and help the pace along. Alex’s hand gravitated back to Herc’s shoulders, nails sinking in like a cat’s claws until Herc landed a firm smack on the swell of Alex’s ass cheek.

 

“Ow!” Alex cried, his pout akin to a child not getting their way.

 

The way his cock dribbled precum against Herc’s stomach as his ass reddened gave away his enjoyment, however.

 

“Bad boy,” Herc breathed, landing another firm spank and sinking his teeth into Alex’s neck.

 

Alex gasped, arching into Herc as he bounced on his cock. His head tipped back, wrists crossing behind his back of their own accord. The hands on his hips moved, one laying over the firey handprint on his ass and gripping firmly and the other tracing light fingertips up his spine to tangle in his hair. He thrust his hips up sharply, yanking Alex’s head back to bare more of his throat, and Alex let out a surprised cry.

 

“Bad boy,” Alex choked out, fingers twisting together behind his back in an attempt to keep from digging them back into Herc’s shoulders.

 

“That’s not how it works, sweetheart,” Herc chuckled, breath hot over the blooming mark on his neck (and he almost found it to him to be upset that he’d be sporting bruises for another few days).

 

Herc thrust up particularly hard, nailing Alex’s prostate and tearing a scream out of him. His upstairs neighbor stomped on the floor and Herc slammed their mouths together, muffling Alex’s noises as he continued to thrust up into him. Alex let out a rush of air as he was flipped suddenly, arms pinned against the bed beneath him awkwardly. The hand in his hair loosened enough for him to adjust his neck before tightening again, Herc’s hips never stopping their relentless pace. He squirmed and writhed as much as he could, too lost in the white hot pleasure sizzling through him to devote any attention to getting his arms out from under himself. Fire pooled in his abdomen, burning through his veins and setting him ablaze inside.

 

“I-I’m g-gonna,” Alex stuttered out helplessly, whole body rocking, shaking, squirming as the wildfire within him burned through.

 

Herc said something, something low and filthy in a growl that was just too much, and Alex felt like he was transcending existence. The world around him seemed to freeze, the sound of their heaving breaths and the slap of Herc’s hips against his ass fading out into white noise. He distantly registered the feeling of hot stripes streaking up his stomach to his chest, the overwhelming feeling of Herc still moving inside of him, erratic now.

 

He slowly came down from his euphoric high, throat raw and broken little noises making their way past his bruised lips. Herc’s hips stilled suddenly, the cooling fire inside him flickering for a moment as he was filled up. Herc held himself above Alex’s limp and panting form on shaking arms, taking a minute to catch his own breath. Alex made a kind of cooing sound, nuzzling Herc’s neck sleepily. He shuddered as Herc pulled out, wriggling his arms out from under him to keep him from leaving.

 

“Alex, we’ve gotta clean up,” Herc sighed, far too use to this same routine with Lafayette.

 

Alex made an unhappy noise, relinquishing his hold begrudgingly. Herc chuckled, something low and rumbling, and left the room. Alex took deep breaths to slow his still pounding heart, eyes slipping shut as all those hours of lost sleep weighed down on him like bricks. He was drifting off when a damp cloth was pressed against his skin, wiping him down gently. He made a quietly displeased noise as his skin dried in the cool air of the room, pressing his knees together for no reason other than to be difficult as Herc tried to clean him.

 

“Alex,” Herc scolded lightly, prying the man’s knees apart. “You’ll leak all over the bed.”

 

Alex made a ‘mmf’ sound, rolling over and burying under the covers. Herc rolled his eyes, abandoning the cloth in favour of crawling into bed. Alex immediately scooted against his side, grinning against his skin as Herc flicked the light off.

 

“Alex,” Herc whispered into the dark, a few minutes later.

 

“Hmmmf?” Alex responded eloquently, face buried in Herc’s chest.

 

“Are you ever gonna stop over working yourself and settle down with someone?”

 

Alex froze against his side, the gentle rise and fall of his chest stopping for so long Herc worried the mere suggestion of commitment had killed him.

 

“Maybe,” he rasped after a few minutes of silence.

  
Herc didn’t question him any further, simply tightening his arm around Alex’s small frame and pulling him closer. He sank into sleep, but he could practically hear the cogs of Alex’s brain working overtime as he pondered Herc’s question.


End file.
